


Blissful Days

by gogumark



Series: A collection of one shots [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogumark/pseuds/gogumark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Person A of your OTP is in Person B’s kitchen, cooking an omelette in nothing but their socks and underwear when Person B finds them. How Person B reacts and how Person A got there is up to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Days

Jaebum wakes up the next morning, groggy and still very much in a daze. He puts on his everyday full black rimmed glasses and shuffles into the kitchen to make himself his obligatory hot cup of coffee. He has his arms outstretched above him and just as he’s about to grab his favourite mug off the counter, he hears someone humming cheerfully by the stove. He follows the familiar sound into the kitchen and takes a double take when he recognises him.

Youngjae is completely oblivious to his gaping boyfriend as he continues to fry his eggs in only his oversized baby blue-striped boxers and Jaebum’s spare set of cashmere grey socks. He normally has on a shirt but being the usual klutz that he was, he managed to spill chocolate milk on it while attempting to finish it from the carton. He figured that since Jaebum was probably going to wake up much later, having spent the night outside composing new music for his album, he could make himself at home and wait for his t-shirt to dry outside. 

Youngjae giggles in glee as he finishes cooking his breakfast. But as he turns around to place the plate on the table, he’s suddenly enveloped by a brooding Jaebum. Jaebum traps Youngjae against the side of the stove, in between his toned arms, as he leans forward to head butt the younger gently. 

“Why are you shirtless young man?” He asks in a defeated tone. 

Youngjae puts down the omelette next to him and crosses his arms to create some space between them (it’s difficult to think and form coherent sentences, with Jaebum breathing down his nose and staring so intensely at him). Youngjae does not know where his sudden burst of confidence comes from but he replies almost a matter of factly, “It’s not like you haven’t seen me like this before.” 

Jaebum squeezes his eyes shut then bends even further down to line his nose against the crook of the younger’s neck. Youngjae shivers at the intimacy but Jaebum holds him down firmly with his strong hands as he trails soft and fleeting kisses from his neck, to his collar bone then to his shoulder before repeating the cycle over again. 

Youngjae suppresses his desire to moan Jaebum’s name out loud so he bites onto his bottom lip firmly and stares at Jaebum’s roaming lips, with desire colouring his used to be innocent-filled eyes. 

“You’re unfortunately right,” Jaebum murmurs in defeat as his lips stop abruptly at the younger’s stomach. “At this rate, the both of us won’t be able to go to work on time.” 

To his utter surprise, Youngjae’s patience eventually shatters as he tugs onto Jaebum’s plain white t-shirt and kisses him passionately on the lips. He bites Jaebum’s bottom lip in sweet revenge for making him wait so long, and Jaebum emits a low growl in response. 

“When did you become so feisty?” Jaebum teases as he nips on the tip of the younger’s ear. 

Youngae wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck and places a kiss on the crook of his neck, where Jaebum secretly enjoys the most, and shrugs his shoulders playfully, “I think your question should be more of who made me to become like this.” 

Youngjae pulls back to watch Jaebum’s expression and is not disappointed by how the elder is smiling so widely and fondly at him that he feels like his chest is about to explode with euphoria and bliss. 

“Thanks for coming over babe,” Jaebum breaks the silence and nuzzles in for an eskimo kiss. 

“Any time.” Youngjae answers without missing a beat.


End file.
